Life as Told By Opposites
by OnOaSpy
Summary: 50 mostly one sentence prompts about Toph and Aang and their trials and tribulations. It's better than it sounds I'm sure. Read and Review please. Rated for Death, Blood, and mild Romance.


**Disclaimer:** Me? Own Avatar? That would mean I'm creative. Oh, wait. Nevermind, I still don't own it though so don't sue. Only pennies and pocket lint here.

**Ships That Sail Here:** Mainly Toph/Aang, Mentions of Katara/Zuko & Suki/Sokka. Mostly all mentioned, I don't think anything but nicknames are used.

_**Warnings:**_ Death, Blood, Romance to varying degrees. I think that's it.

**Description:** 50 (mostly) one sentence prompts inspired by _Power and Grace_ by the wonderful **Tuna Salad Sonnet** and other various ficlets and fan fiction. Thanks for the inspiration. I doubt I would have finished without rereading all of my favourites.

* * *

Life as Told by Opposites

By Wyrem's Glasses

* * *

**1. Rain**

She loved the rain; it gave her a picture that was clearer than what she usually saw which meant that his sleeping face was clear to her even as she sat unmoving some feet away.

**2. Flower**

She ran her fingers over the silky petals and smiled at the scent of her favourite flower not realizing that he had been watching the entire time.

**3. Wind**

The wind pulled and whipped, dragging her hair out of its normal style to whip around her face and somehow she felt at home with his element.

**4. Leather**

He did not like the fact that leather came from animals, it went against all the monks had taught him, but her concern for his well being had overpowered that dislike.

**5. Hug**

She had never felt comfortable with being touched since her parents rarely had contact with her, their 'fragile' blind daughter, in his arms though, she felt loved.

**6. Adventure**

She had taught him to see beauty within darkness but he had taught her to see adventure within fear.

**7. Sleep**

Often times during the night when he would wake from a nightmare, she would be awake right next to him, waiting to soothe him back to sleep. (Or share his sleeplessness depending on how bad the nightmare.)

**8. Slip**

When they visited the South Pole, he held her hand explaining that he didn't want her to slip and hurt herself, even if he knew she could manage on her own.

**9. Genius**

She often wondered if anyone else realized how smart the Avatar was, after all, despite his pretend act, there was always wisdom beyond his years that slipped into his voice.

**10. Stupidity**

He wondered, many years later, how damaged in the head he had to have been as a teen, not to have seen the beauty beneath her layer of dirt.

**11. Kill**

Someone so young shouldn't be forced to hurt so many and whoever set it up to be that way had never listed to a sixteen year old boy wake in the night with a heart beat so loud it sounded like thunder.

**12. Cry**

No one else in their group had ever seen her scared, but as the sky cracked and rumbled again, he held her close and wiped away her tears.

**13. Name**

Sugarqueen, Snoozles, Hothead, Twinkletoes, they all had nicknames except for her so, one day he decided to give her one and hope she wouldn't kill him for it.

**14. Friend**

The day he told her that she was his friend, her heart broke quietly, but, when he added that he wanted her to be so much more, suddenly everything was perfect again.

**15. Betray**

When she caught them together in the woods, her heart broke and her breath caught as she turned tail and ran. (Running was something that the World's Greatest Earthbender had never done before.)

**16. Snap**

She had been told stories about when he lost control, about how dangerous he could really be and she never thought she'd be the one to reach into the gale force winds to pull the fifteen year old boy out and help to ground him.

**17. Anger**

To others it might have looked like they were angry but to them the insults and teasing were more of a joke, no matter how harsh it often sounded to others.

**18. Calm**

As he hovered above her as he was at that moment, a sense of calm washed over her and she knew that he'd go out of his way to protect her. (Even if they both knew that she needed no protection.)

**19. Fan**

The day she had met his biggest 'fan' at Madame Wu's was the day a dumb smile remain plastered on his face because a certain blind bender had kissed him so passionately. ("Back off." She had told the girl multiple times, "He's mine." But of course, the other girl didn't listen.)

**20. Red**

To many, the colour red is both a terrifying and fascinating colour, but to her, it was just a word, what terrified her was the copper scent of the sticky substance that came from the long gash on his back.

**21. Music**

If he had known that she could play the flute so beautifully, he would have suggested music night himself, instead of waiting for Iroh to do it.

**22. Silence**

Unlike Sugarqueen and Hothead, they rarely needed to say anything to one another, sitting together under the stars and waiting in silence for the sunrise was all they needed to be content.

**23. Dress**

He stumbled and would have pulled the girl he was dancing with to the floor if it hadn't been for his Airbending but when he saw her come down those stairs in that dress, his brain threw an emergency shutdown and all he could do was stare dumbly.

**24. Forever**

He said that he'd stay with her forever and idly she wondered if he realized exactly how long she intended forever to be.

**25. Tomorrow**

She wondered how many time he'd ask her when she would love him again and could imagine the surprised look on his face when she had told him simply, 'Tomorrow.' (Though she had never truly stopped loving him despite everything.)

**26. Everyone**

When the whole Gaang was there, everything was perfect, they were one big family but, when they were alone together, they knew that the two of them was everyone that they'd ever need. (After all, they couldn't _all_ stay together forever. Hothead had a nation to rule with Sugarqueen and Iroh by his side and Snoozles kept making gooey eyes at a certain Kyoshi warrior.)

**27. Difficult**

Many thought that being the Avatar was difficult but it paled in comparison to the fact that he was in love with the greatest Earthbender of all time and could not manage to get the words to come out of his mouth.

**28. Begin**

The first time he heard her laugh, there in the swamp, he knew she was the one.

**29. Stare**

One would think that she could not tell that he watched her all the time but she knew he did, it was the intensity of his gaze that made it so obvious, always watching, always worried.

**30. Surprise**

Most thought that she was weak, being so small and not to mention blind, 'They're in for a shock,' was his only thought.

**31. Sigh**

He never complained, no matter how hard she pushed him, she always knew when he was frustrated though, it was in his sigh.

**32. Fast**

The rhythm of his body wasn't like any that she had ever felt his heart was quick and fleeting, like a bird's but the rest of him seemed so strong and steadfast that it was reassuring to her.

**33. Eyes**

She had asked everyone in their group what colour her eyes were and they had all told her 'green' but 'green' didn't mean anything to her and so finally she went to him and asked him and he had smiled and told her 'beautiful' and she was satisfied.

**34. Mirror**

He loved how they were complete opposites to one another most of the time but it was always nice to be able to look at her face at the end of the day and see a mirror of exactly how he felt toward her reflected back at him.

**35. Waves**

At one point she had hated the waves simply because they took away everything that she loved, corroded the Earth and swept it away and they held _him_ captive. (Eventually though, **Earth** had prevailed over the waves and she had everything she loved to herself once more.)

**36. Dance**

He knew she hated dancing and that was the one reason that he had never told her how graceful and beautiful she was when she was bending.

**37. Note**

She could not read and she could not write but that was okay because she never needed words to understand the little things he left her and was always able to find him from those slight hints when he wanted her to find him.

**38. Tea**

She had never liked tea until Iroh had come along but she began to like it all the more when she realized how much it calmed a distraught airbender.

**39. Power**

All the power in the world was at his fingertips but knowing that she could pound him into the ground any day with just a twitch in the right direction had taught him humility.

**40. Moon**

She didn't know what the moon looked like but she could always feel the light that radiated off of it, as though it was protecting her despite the fact that it was not the essence of her own element.

**41. Snow**

He knew that it muffled her sight and made her complain about how cold her feet were but as he stood and watched her make a snow angel, he realized that perhaps she didn't hate the snow as much as the others thought.

**42. Fall**

The day he fell and his vibrations stopped completely, she had fallen too and her world had been crushed, she no longer lived but merely existed just as she had when trapped within her family's home.

**43. Breathe**

As they gathered for the final stand against the Fire Lord he had to remind himself to breathe every few minutes but when she took his hand in hers and told him the exact same thing he'd been repeating to himself for the past half hour, suddenly breathing seemed even more impossible.

**44. Dark**

She had never thought that her world was dark until he described the sun to her and explained to her ever so patiently what each colour was, for nights after that she could almost swear that she was dreaming in colour but knew it was foolish even if he didn't.

**45. Fight**

When Sugarqueen and Hothead ended up fighting it always created steam, lots of steam but when the two of them fought it always ended up with him stuck up to his neck in the dirt and a rock in his mouth until she felt calm enough to let him out.

**46. Secret**

They all had secrets but perhaps his was the biggest of all and when he finally managed to choke it out to the one person he knew always listened, expecting her to hate him, he found himself enveloped in a hug with unusually kind words about how it hadn't really been his fault.

**47. Fly**

She would never let him take her flying on his glider but she was content to stand on the ground and 'watch' knowing that somewhere in the vast sky above, he was safely cradled by the wind.

**48. Noon**

After everything had settled, and the Fire Nation was securely in fairly sane hands, the two of them struck off on their own safe in the knowledge that they could sleep until noon without annoying elder 'siblings' waking them to leave and run from the war while he trained.

**49. Heart**

No one really knew what the scar on the Avatar's back was from, the mark that interrupted his blue tattoos, but then, no one paid it much attention when it was exposed and thus why she was the only one who knew intimately that the marred skin formed the rough shape of a heart.

**50. Change**

The day he found her, everything changed and that was okay, the day he fell in love with her, everything changed, and that was okay, but the day he lost her was the day that everything changed for the last time and nothing was okay.

* * *

_**Fin**_

_**Author's Note:**_

Okay folks, that's it, all fifty of them. Some are continuations of others but most can be taken as singular prompts. This was the first project in a long time that I've finished and I'm surprised at myself that I managed it and was able to post it without chickening out. Grammar and spelling are probably off, go ahead and tell me but try and be you know, nice about it. First fic I've posted in about four years. Let me know what you think. Any similarities to any other stories are completely by accident and I did not intentionally take anything from anyone. I tried to use my own inspiration and creativity for each part.

**Reviews will be accompanied by cookies and candy!**


End file.
